Ginny Oblivious
by Meow-za
Summary: Tom Riddle has been waiting for this moment for nearly six years. His master plan is about to come into effect... He just never realized that he'd be inhabiting the body of a fifteen year old girl while doing it. Brought to you by AU
1. When we question the sanity of a Wealey

Alright, first chapter to my first fic. Woooo! So anyways read, Review tell your friends…… please? Also I don't really care if you flame me, because it will be good enough that I get at least 1 review. Ta Ta!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters; otherwise you would all be insanely jealous of me._

**_ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

**Ginny Oblivious **

"Virginia Forsythe Weasley! Get down here right now!"

Ginny Weasley let out a groan, _'It's 8 in the bloody morning, what could I have possibly done to incur her wrath at this time?' _Despite her thoughts she rolled out of bed with a sigh and regarded herself in the mirror. "Same old crap hair and boring face, you're so Blah looking…. Perhaps we should change shampoos?" She decided to try and look pensive and seeing how marvelous and intellectual she looked, then tried pouty and then sad and then…

"Virginia! If you don't get going Mum's gonna kill you or worse make you clean Pig's cage, so you'd best get…" Ginny's brother Ron (whom she considers most daft of all her brothers, except for maybe Percy but he's an ass anyway) paused in his warning to his sister and looked at her funny "Gin, what on earth are you doing?"

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" She shrieked and Ginny then proceeded to throw many things at her brother in an attempt to get him away from her room. "I'm 15 for Merlin's sake! I deserve my own privacy!"

"Pft, you don't have to have a freak out, geez!" Ron called back while descending the stairs. He also muttered something along the lines of "PMS" and "Girly Hormones" and "Hermione better not turn into that"

When he was gone Ginny let out a sigh of relief, and then begun to get changed. Then turned back to the mirror and begun facial expressions again. She thinking about how to make her worried face without getting any crap wrinkles in her forehead, when a young man of maybe 18 appeared behind her in the mirror.

"You know Ginny love, you really should get going and get your punishment over with" The man said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "We really don't want you cleaning that retarded pheasants, it would be most unseemly"

She turned around and glared at the young man through the small mirror with dark hair, who was grinning at her "Well Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle, I'm sorry for not caring and anyways, what are you doing up? Don't you normally not get up until around noon?"

He just smiled wider and plopped himself on her bed, oddly enough though there weren't any creases on the cover, it seemed as if no weight had been put on the bed at all. "Oh Ginny love, I will always rise when my favorite witch in Europe decides to practice making faces in the mirror. I do need a good laugh"

Ginny huffed at him and turned around and began brushing her hair. In between strokes she noticed that Tom was staring at her through the mirror, so she turned and said "Tom, if you don't stop staring at me liked a crazed rapist stalker this instant, I will be forced to start singing along to the radio!" Tom winced and averted his gaze to stare at some other helpless thing. It's widely known that the Weasley clan was quite tone deaf. Especially the youngest and only female.

Ginny looked quite pleased and Tom only 'hmphed'. Ginny clucked her tongue at him "Oh don't be such a sourpuss, I'll make it up to you and I'll read one of those boring old books For you later" Tom didn't change out of his sulk "Oh come on! I didn't even hurt you…"

The door to her room flung open and in walked Molly Weasley who regarded her daughter with a crazed look in her eye. Easily compared to a rabid mongoose that just got splashed with a bucket of cold water while it was in the middle of a midday nap. "Virginia! I called you down 20 minutes ago! What on earth have you been doing for that span of time? School starts in 3 days and we need to get your supplies but here you are leaving your poor mother…" and thus started the guilt trip. Ginny, who was accustomed to these, just zoned out while her mother was talking.

"And another thing we need to get you new robes, that Dean Thomas will be looking at you and we should spare a few sickles for an early birthday present don't you think? Dean is rather fit wouldn't you say? I bet he could go for a very long time, very nice arms that boy" Molly paused a moment and smiled wistfully, imagining her own young years.

Ginny at the mention of new robes had snapped to attenti0on but was beginning to regret that idea. She was pretty sure her face was appalled because she could have sworn she heard Tom snicker behind her.

"Anyways, get that young toushy of yours moving we are leaving in half an hour" As Molly went to leave she turned and paused for a moment "Ginny dear, who on earth were you talking to? It is never a good thing when ever I heard Ron talking in his room. I do hope you aren't going insane dear, you're not supposed to do that until you get married." With a chuckle at her own joke, Molly left, leaving Ginny feeling disgusted.

Tom turned to her looking amused "Really Ginny love, it is your own fault. Sleeping in on a shopping day, not taking in your idiot brother's warning and then talking to me in out loud, Tsk, I'm surprised they haven't sent you to St. Mungos yet. I mean having conversations with a figment of your imagination. It is right sad; I think you truly may be overstepping the boundaries of sanity." He Got up from the bed and patted Ginny on the shoulder. "Buck up girl, I'm sure you'll be fine, although I highly recommend not being mean to me any more, I do have Karma on my side."

Ginny stared blankly at him a moment. "What in the name of all pants is Karma?"

Tom sighed, only Ginny would miss the entire insult of what he just said and focus on one word. "Karma is the total effect of a person's actions and conduct during the successive phases of the person's existence, regarded as determining the person's destiny" Seeing Ginny look bewildered he finalized "It's a Muggle thing"

Ginny began giggling, the thought of Tom Riddle, the young You-Know-Who AKA Voldemort, the dark lord of everything mean and nasty, the guy who hated all muggles with a passion, was using a muggle term. Although she wasn't really sure what Karma was still she did find it a hoot that Tom knew what it was.

Tom glared at her "You should get going, you know so you don't look any more like a drowned rat than you have to. We may as well make you a drowned rat with pretty clothes and mediocre books."

Either Ginny ignored the 'drowned rat thing' or it passed right over her head, but as she turned to leave she whirled around and yelled "HYPOCRITE" pointing at him, then cackling and sprinting down the stairs.

Tom sighed an annoyed sigh, shook his head and disappeared. Taking rest inside Ginny's mind again. It got more and more awful every year. Ginny was becoming more infatuated with boys and clothes and god knows what. He was beginning to regret ever taking rest in the mind of this girl. Oh well another year, another 365 days to plan his escape, join up with his older self and destroy Potter and Dumbledore.

(AN: And that's my first fanfic. Tell me what you think and the like. I'd like at least a little feedback. Also this will be a Draco/Ginny humorous romance…. At least as funny as I get. It may be Tom/Ginny we'll have to see.)

MEOW-ZA!

AKA: Mo


	2. Where Ginny gets her first Lackey

AN: Hey Guys! Up for another chapter to my own little Frankenstein-ish story? (As in, very disjointed and my very first experimental fic.) Alright in this chapter we'll explore more on why this story is called **Ginny Oblivious** alright? And I'd like to thank my first 2 reviewers! Zoot! First 2 reviews and they were nice!

BlueJeanJunkie: Aww thanks so much! I'm glad you like the start so far, I just hope I don't butcher my story to much. Oh and I promise to bring in Draco really soon!

Adoring: Yeah, I did it a once over and I did notice quite a few punctual mistakes…. Like a capital in the middle of a sentence, sorry about that. I'll try to smarten up, but Thanks for your support!

So on with the Fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! (Jeez these things are annoying to write.)

**Ginny Oblivious**

_Where Ginny gets her first lackey_

Diagon Alley. Arguably the busiest and most lively spot in the entire Wizarding World. Including those Eskimo people in Canada and those darn Yanks who like there cell phones so overly much. Today though it seemed that Diagon Alley was an impenetrable mass of people. Hundreds of students from all over western Europe were there, including all there parents who were forced to pay for all those silly book's. At least that was Molly Weasley's opinion.

"Honestly I don't understand why they have to change the books you need every year." Molly said with a sigh, shoving a poor innocent bystander in the process of paying for owl feed. Molly sent him a dirty look that said I-don't-care-about-your-opinion-I'm-bigger-than-you-deal-with-it. The poor man just slinked away, close to tears.

"Mrs. Weasley it's only because they can't keep teaching you the same things every year. Where would we be in the future if we never taught young witches and wizards anything of sustenance?" Hermione said with a slight nod of her head. She glanced around for her best friends or maybe her friend's little sister. Ginny was always very good at distracting her mother.

"Hmm, it would still save me a lot of…" Molly was interrupted by Ron's sudden shriek of…well something. Rushing over, Molly and Hermione took in the sight of Ron in tears, Harry beaming at the same time as looking worried and Ginny jumping up and down and then dancing a small happy jig.

Molly looking panicked asked what the matter was. Ron stood up and pointed accusingly over at Ginny and roared "She won that bloody draw! She won a bloody damned gift card for Zonko's joke shop! You don't even like playing jokes on people! The damned contest was put forth by Luna's fathers magazine. And everyone knows you're Luna's best friend!" Ron looked like he was going to froth at the mouth, so Hermione went over to pat his head and talk soothingly to him. It seemed to work because Ron didn't look like he was about to erupt like Mt St Helens after that.

Ginny looking very insulted during all of this, felt that she had to set things straight. "Ron, are you saying that I had the contest fixed?" After Ron nodding his head with an indignant look on his face, Ginny continued. "You do realize that it was a draw. A draw where I just put a tiny bit of paper, which you also did not 10 minutes ago and then the draw-ers pulled out one of those itty bits of paper and then announced who won."

Ron just looked at her with that Ron-is-better-than-you look on his face. Which normally he is only aloud to do to Ginny because everyone else would beat him up. And of course this was one of those things that aggravated Virginia to no end.

So it was no surprise that Ginny was positively fuming at this point. Inside her head Tom was attempting to calm the poor thing down "Now Ginny love, I don't see what the problem is. All he did was accuse you of some idiot thing, Ronald constantly does that. You shouldn't feel too victimized" Tom felt rather proud of that little speech so he left Ginny to her own devices.

Of course that was clearly very poor judgment on Tom's part. Never ever should you leave a Weasley fuming, no matter what. You'd think that after four years trapped in the girl's head he'd realize this but clearly Tom Riddle was very naïve in that aspect of the Weasley family.

So Ginny snapped. In a very teenage girl way with plenty of arm flinging and hoping up and down and her face getting really red. Passing by you might have thought the poor girl was choking, alas no, she was having one of her famed tantrum's.

In an attempt to save her family from shame, Molly made a grab for Ginny's arm but the younger far more nimble girl hoped out of her mothers reach, opened her mouth and "You don't have a clue about me! How can you accuse me of things like that. I bet Luna doesn't even know there was a thing like this going on! I hate you! You can't tell me what to do! I hate all of you!" With that Ginny turned and ran away with her mother calling out behind her to quit acting like a child.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to go and hide somewhere, Ginny opted for one of the many pet shop's where as she was going in, ran headlong into Luna Lovegood, who had been in the middle of exiting the shop with a bag of cat food. Luna looked up and hugged her best friend. And so they began the reciting of the other's vacation and what they thought about going back to school soon and the like.

Everything was all sunshine and lollipops for the two estranged friends until Millicent Bullestrode stomped in between them and grunted "Get out of my way, you ponces!" And the two girls scuttled to the back of the store near the toad section. Millicent was on her merry to the snake section.

Luna looked at Ginny and asked in a low whisper "How are you and Tom getting along now?" Being Ginny's only confidant (except for of course Tom) to the fact that the Future dark lord shared her mind. Luna never seemed to mind, really she kind of thought it normal behavior. Of course she also thought that wearing a hat made out of papaya leaves and wearing pages from her worst subject as an outfit at the start of every winter was normal. So really that wasn't saying much.

Ginny pursed her lips. Then smiled when she caught sight of herself in a mirror, she truly was adorable when she did that, of all her qualities her nose and her lips were her favorite. "Fine, fine. He's been quite cranky as of late" then she paused "Tom says he is fine and hopes that you are also well"

Luna blushed "I'm wonderful Thomas" then she flipped her hair over her shoulder and let out a giggle. Then Ginny giggled. Soon both girls were just a mass of giggles laughing at most everything. Poor Tom though '_Never again will ever I say anything directly concerning Luna EVER again.' _

After the girls were done Luna got her serious face on "What I would like to know is if you could have your future self possibly kill or mutilate her" Pointing at Millicent, who seemed to sense she was the subject of their conversation and snarled at them. "I mean that for Thomas, not you Gin"

Ginny took a moment then answered "Tom says not to be an idiot, that if he were able to make contact with" Ginny switched to a low whisper "Voldemort" Then proceeded to look around "He wouldn't be here, inside me talking about stupid juvenile girly games." Luna looked downcast for a moment then began beaming.

"Oh well, let's go to that new ice cream shop and get some double mint chocolate fudge, ok?" As the started to leave they heard something that sounded like a dying moose. Shocked they turned to see Millicent on the ground crying her eyes out and holding her left forearm. "Hmm, she looks as if she is in pain… Oh well, let the shop keeper deal with it" Luna announced and began to plod off, at least she was until Ginny grabbed her arm.

"We have to help her! She might be dying!" Dragging Luna behind her, Ginny knelt over Millicent and asked her what was wrong.

"A snake bit me! Someone has to suck the poison out" Luna snorted at that. But Ginny the ever vigilant hero grabbed Millicent's arm, found the wound and put her mouth to it. Sucking she quickly spat out whatever liquid that had touched her tongue.

Millicent's eyes were as wide as saucers. She then got up and grabbed Ginny and swung her around and kept on thanking her, over and over and over again. _'God! This girl is at least 6'1! Stupid lump of a thing had better not crush you or I may never realize my dream' _Tom grunted in her head. Ginny feeling completely suffocated uttered a quiet "Amen"

When Millicent finally released her. She grinned at the pet shop owner, who just entered and explained to him what happened. He looked kind of confused and was about to open his mouth to say something when Millicent interrupted him "Ginny I thank you from the bottom of my heart" Another snort from Luna "I am in your debt, at school I will do everything in my power to make you comfortable." and with that said Millicent gave Ginny another bone crushing hug and left.

"Umm excuse me Miss?" Both girls looked up "Uh, did that young……Lady just say that she was glad you saved her life from something in this store?"

"Yes, she was bitten by a poisonous snake and I had to suck the venom out" Ginny said bashfully. She didn't want to have her face in the paper. She needed to lose another 5 pounds before she could do that.

The shop keeper laughed "Young lady, you realize that there are no poisonous snakes in my store?" Ginny looked very confused. "Yes, so you may want to tell her she doesn't owe you a wizard debt or anything else for that matter, did you really suck on her arm? Ha I'll have to tell Frank about this later" With that he went to the back of his store once again.

Before Ginny could answer Luna dragged her out onto the street. "Do you realize what just happened?" Ginny shook her head. "You just got the biggest baddest girl in school to be your lackey!" Luna looked excited "I mean, pissing you off at school is worse then messing up Malfoy's day now!"

"But didn't that guy just say that the snake wasn't poisonous, I mean -" Tom interrupted her thought _'Ginny take the offering before you or I will tell you jokes in that horrible Snape's class' _Not wanting to upset Tom or Luna for that matter, Ginny answered "OK, fine"

"Wahoo! Now no one can make fun of us anymore, I mean they are all just jealous of us" Luna smiled "I mean with your brains and my looks and Millicent's brawn we will be unstoppable" She then proceeded to cackle, in a very un-Luna like way.

"But you do better in school then me. Most people do better then me. I'm only any good at care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies" Ginny looked again, very confused.

Luna looked thoughtful "Well, you can have red hair, not many people have that. Its very….memorable"

Tom just laughed and laughed as they made there way back to the central part of the alley.

AN: alright! Chapter 2 done! This one is about the same length as the last one. I'd like some more feedback though, you know so I know how not to mess up whatever good idea's I have. Oh and the prize Ginny won will come up again, you'll see! (review some more, it's a good motivator)

MEOW-ZA

AKA: Mo


	3. How to get rid of your supposed BBF

AN: Hey guy's! Its been like a week, I know I'm sorry but I think that's what I'm going to do from now unless I'm feeling generous, yeah I know 2 chapters in 2 days then you drop this on you, Yeah sorry… But if you'll look at my number of reviews it has tripled since the first chapter. Which I am VERY proud of.

I know last chapter I thanked my two very wonderful reviewers with little messages but I'm kinda lazy… sooo yeah, not this time. I am thankful for all your support…. Except the anonymous hamaza who told me in very bad English (who am I to talk? Well I know, sorry) that Ginny's name is Ginevra not Virginia. Well I can honestly say that I don't really care. I can name my characters whatever I want (besides the name Virginia holds a very special place in my heart) So Hamaza I've decided to name a character just for you, just to show you my authoress powers, mmkay?)

_On with the chapter!_

**Ginny Oblivious **

_**How to get rid of your supposed BBF**_

The train ride to Hogwarts, what an amazing and magical time for all. There is the bawling new first years, clutching their parents pant legs in an attempt to stay where they are comfortable, in other words with their parents. There is the gaggle of second and third years that feel embarrassed for the little ones and hope that they didn't look that pathetic when they first came for the train ride.

Then there are the fourth years who try there best to look superior to all because they are fourteen and thus more mature and wise then everyone else. Excluding all who are older then them… Which in reality means that they are superior to a minority of little children who would rather stick their parent's nose up their wand than care?

Of course our hero is above all this for she is a fifth year student meaning that she will be taking OWLS this year. At this moment current moment she is being mauled by her best friend forever (BFF) Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny! How are you? How is that new hair going for you? I like the fringe thing, it is very comely. Do you like mine? I cut it shorter than normal. Its very chic, that's what my muggle magazine said. What do you think? Everybody I've talked to thinks it is lovely." Luna managed to say in one big exhale of air.

Ginny of course was bewildered. Luna's hair was damned well amazing. It was long in the back with many layers making it seem exotic. Of course Ginny's hair was plain and simple, a side part with flat hair reaching past her shoulder with plain old fringe to just past her brow bone. So comparing the two girls together, Luna looked amazing (again) and Ginny looked plain and boring(of course).

"Yes you look fine" Ginny grunted with a pout. Tom of course seeing this grinned _'Really Ginny love, it's not that big of a problem. She has boring old blond hair anyways, you have exciting red hair' _and he left it at that. It's not everyday you get comforted by Tom, so she took what she got.

"Well come one then, don't be such a slowpoke, lets go and get us a room before they are all snatched up!" As they were boarding the train a little girl with big green eyes screeched past them and ran from her parents screaming "You can't make me go, I don't wanna" the poor parents went sprinting after the girl giving Luna and Ginny apologetic smiles.

"Gin, remind me never to have kids," Before Ginny could let out a chuckle, she was forcibly shoved from behind, cracking Luna in the back of the head in the process "What the bloody Merlin was that for?" As she turned to glower at Ginny she stopped and her mouth turned from 'I am so going to eat your head' scowl to 'oh what a lovely boy you are' grin. Behind Ginny stood Vincent Crabbe. Ginny couldn't figure out why she was giving the ugly lump of a boy her flirty grin.

"Get outta da' way!" Crabbe snarled "Malfoy is comin' an' he needs a good compartment" Then he noticed Luna had crept up to him and had a hand on his forearm. "Wut you doin'?" Luna just giggled and Crabbe blushed.

Throughout all this Ginny was on the ground holding her bruised forehead. _'What in the name of all things evil and nasty in the worlds is she doing!' _ Before Ginny could answer she was interrupted for the second time that day when Draco Malfoy tripped over her legs and fell on top of her, knocking his head against her already bruised one.

When Draco finally managed to get up into a kneeling position over her, he blanched and took a flying leap backwards. "Holy hell! What the hell is your problem Weasley! Tripping people like that? I could have broken something. I will have to tell my father about this. I can't believe that a…" he paused and stared at her, he then blushed and looked away while offering his hand. "Ahem, well sorry about the little mix up"

Ginny looked at him blankly. Boys were weird, first he looked like he was ready to brush off dirt from his robes the way he was talking down to her then all the sudden, and he extended his hand to her. She was about to take it when some one bellowed "MALFOY! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HER!" Ginny looked expecting to see Ron, only to find Millicent looming over Malfoy with a snarl. Draco actually looked scared.

"Well then, Crabbe, Goyle, lets go. Find me a cabin" And he turned to leave with Goyle trailing him… but not Crabbe who was in the process of giggling and blushing with Luna. Draco got a funny look on his face and then hollered "Crabbe! Move it!" Crabbe looking surprised gave Luna an apologetic smile and fled with Draco.

Millicent then bent down and hefted Ginny up and then brushed off her clothes for her. Ginny stared up at the huge beastly girl in shock. _'Quick, say something, she's probably thinking about eating us!' _ Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Luna interrupted her.

"Good work there Masher, you go find us a cabin while I talk with Ginny here" She then proceeded to grab Ginny's arm and then yank her to the back of the cart, or she was until Millicent grabbed Ginny's other arm and pulled her away from Luna. Then took Luna by the front of her shirt and then threw her against the wall. Then she dragged Ginny to a cart where she scared four little second years away.

Plopping down Millicent gave Ginny a pleasant smile "So Ginny how are you?" Ginny looked around warily, like she actually expected to be interrupted again. But nothing happened.

So she opened her mouth and grinned "I'm pretty good and yourself?" Millicent just shrugged. She looked at Ginny expectantly, as if she wanted her to continue talking. Ginny looked confused (Which she is very good at, it's quite lovely her confused pout).

Millicent sighed, "Do you have a problem speaking," She then looked hurt "I know what people say about me, you probably don't want to hang around me because I'm not very pretty like you are and I'm not as smart as you. All I am is big!" Millicent then started to sniffle.

Ginny panicked, it wasn't everyday that a beast of a girl came to you with her fragile self esteem. So Ginny plopped down beside her and said very comfortingly "There, there." Tom rolled his eyes, the girl was an idiot to be sure, referring to Ginny of course (he could care less about Millicent.. Millicent looked up at Ginny expectantly, Ginny hesitated but said "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to. It's just that Luna never lets me get a word in."

Millicent looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean she never lets you talk! You have a lovely voice. And I think you are quite clever" She grinned… of course Millicent grinning made it kind of like she was ready to eat the skin off your face… back to the story. Millicent nodded her head thoughtfully "Tell me about you. Then I can tell you my story… about ell, me" She gave Ginny an encouraging smile.

Before she could open her mouth to tell the great lump of a girl about herself, she was interrupted, again, for the fifth time that day by the compartment door opening. Rutabega Corlany walked in, smiled sweetly and was about to sit down when she saw Millicent looking murderous. So Rutabega scurried away.

Millicent turned to Ginny. "Continue please" So Ginny started, she told Millicent about what life was like with having with six older brothers, three of which she hasn't seen since Christmas. She told her about how crap her first two years at this school were and how she had the major vapors for Potter. She told her about how Luna was nice and her best friend out of Hogwarts but she turned into an evil donkey rider at Hogwarts.

Throughout all of this Millicent listened carefully and nodded her head. They were so wrapped up in Ginny's life story that it took the sound of a thump against their door to notice that they had pulled into Hogsmeade station and students were running into the each other in an attempt to get off the train.

When Millicent opened the door all was silent. All the students stared up in horror at the she-beast that stood glowering out at them from her compartment door. As the seventh year Slytherin began stomping through the crowd, people parted for her and Ginny to pass.

Ginny paused for a moment outside. "Millicent, I have to go look for Luna. You know to apologize." Millicent just rolled her eyes and stopped, jerking her head to the left, Ginny followed her gaze and blanched in horror at what she saw.

There was Luna laughing with the rest of Malfoy's harem at something he just said. Yes that's right, Luna Lovegood was making an attempt to join the I LOVE DRACO club. Dear Merlin, what was the world coming to? Tom was, of course, appalled _'Never, ever associate yourself with that indignant sod ever again! I will not have you sullying what little name you have' _He cried with a huff.

Ginny was pretty sure her mouth had popped open and she knew she was staring but she couldn't look away. It was like a train wreck, you shouldn't look at the ghastly sight but your eyes just couldn't stop absorbing the disaster in front of you. Luna caught her eye and smirked. She then proceeded to subtly undo a few buttons on her blouse and then began strutting around with her boobs in the air. Tom had never been so disgusted in her entire life.

She was sure she would have been made into a pooping ground for pigeons with her stoic-ness had it not been for Millicent grabbing her roughly by the arm and yanking her towards a thestral drawn carriage. "Just forget about her, she's an idiot if she wants to join that ferret's harem. Why you would want a ferret is beyond me." Millicent said with a shrug.

Ginny nodded in response. She never did figure out that Millicent had attempted to make a joke but hey, she just lost her friend to the dark side. Of course she wondered what exactly it was she had felt when she saw Luna grab Draco's arm. It was probably just worry for Luna… or maybe indigestion… yeah that was it digestive problems. She would go and see Madame Pomfrey after the feast about it.

Tom just sighed. He always had loved the food at the start of the year feast and he was famished.

AN: Hey Chapter 3 done! And it looks like poop. You waited a week and all I could come up with was a flaming pile of shite, yes I suck. I don't really want to make an excuses but I really hate the train scene. I mean in general not just mine. It's so boring and stupid and I skip paragraphs in the book when I get to that point. I know I'm bad, but because of my lack of enthusiasm this chapter came out really bad. And sorry for the lack of Tom in this one too, I don't know if you noticed but I inserted him a lot at the end trying to make up for it.

But on the bright side, Woooooo! Draco! Got him in there. I think that would be the only purpose of this chapter. To mention him. (here's to hoping I don't butcher his character)

And hamaza. If you noticed the nice back there near the middle. Rutabega is just for you. I hope you manage to picture yourself in that character.

Till next time,

MEOW-ZA

Mo


	4. What to do about that girl

AN: Hey guys. It's been like what? A week or so. So anyways, I was checking up on my reviews (10 might I add, you have no idea how happy this makes Me.) and I came across possibly the longest review of all my ffDOTnet life. Now when I say this you probably think: Wow, I like this story but the longest review ever? Either she's crazy or she has never actually seen a review. I can tell you that neither of those is true. Of course there isn't a single nice 4 consecutive words, in the entire review. Now one would think I am insulted by this, if you go to my review section you could see why I am not. It's about a page worth of intelligent insults, meaning that whomever my anonymous flame was from, she (since this person states that I flamed her, and I have only ever sent 1 unkind word and that person was a girl) put a lot of effort into trying to hurt my feelings. I'm sorry to say that I am quite pleased that someone would put such effort into hating me. So thank you much!

Now for your reading pleasure, the fourth chapter to Ginny Oblivious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Ginny Oblivious**

_What to do about that girl_

_

* * *

_

The Hogwarts beginning of the year ceremony. The initiation of the first years. The first time that the second years got to welcome other poor unsuspecting children into their own houses. Where seventh years looked at everything disdainfully because this was their last year and soon they would be their ownwizard or witch. The great hall was abuzz with excited gossip about the new DADA teacher, who sat glowering at Severus Snape.

The young woman had mousy brown hair and glasses that absorbed half her face. The only thought on the students mind was 'Thankfully it isn't any Umbridge clone'. Snape glanced at the woman and looked like he was about to snort, but then got a disgusted look on his face and turned away again.

All around Ginny people were talking about the exchange between the two professors excitedly. Ginny sighed and decided to strike up a conversation with Tom. 'So what do you think?' Ginny waited but Tom's voice didn't answer back. All she heard in her own head was labored breathing. 'Tom?' there was a grunt and maniacal laughter. Ginny then got a picture of a dying Harry Potter with a wand poking out of his eye.

"TOM! That is sick!" The entire left side of the great hall stopped to stare at Ginny. Ginny looked around and blushed and attempted to melt away into her seat. There was a snicker from… the Ravenclaw table! Ginny looked up to see Luna chuckling with a group of girls, the previous year were constantly making fun of the two girls. Then the muttering started, the quiet rumble of people tlaking about her. She looked to the Dream Team for help but they were pretending like she wasn't even there. Hermione was kind enough to send her a pitying glance.

Then with a gasp, the people who were just sitting next to her were shoved aside. Millicent plunked herself down beside the younger Weasley girl and glared at the rest of the students, as if daring them to say anything. No one did, I mean who wants to get beat up by the biggest female thug in the school? Not a single soul.

And without further ado, in came the first years. Some of them still looked like they wanted to cry but held back. As they made there way forward, Hagrid placed the stool with the sorting hat on it down in front of the entire school. And thus the Hat's song began. Something about pickled eyes of a child and the white snake eater and such but no one ever really listens to the deranged hat's song, so who care's anyway?

So began the process of sorting. The first three bawlers were made into Hufflepuff's and the next 2 snivelers into Ravenclaw. A young boy with mousy blond hair and watery blue eyes was called next "Creevey, Cameron" The entire Gryffindor table let out a small groan. Of course, another camera happy Creevey, just what the needed. Ginny's table got ready to clap, Denise and Collin being the most excited were all sadly disappointed when the Hat called "SLYTHERIN!"

There was sort of a stunned silence. The Creevey brothers were about as well known in Gryffindor as the Weasley's. How in the name of all things magical did this Cameron kid end up in Slytherin if he was a mudblood?

The poor boy looked like he was going to cry now. McGonagall attempted to gently push the poor boy towards his new table but the kid held fast. He was now hysterical "There must be a mistake! I've been a good boy, I think nice thoughts, and I help around the house!" Minerva attempted to calm him down, it didn't work. "But you don't understand I've only bought red and gold things! My new camera is red and gold! I can't be a Slytherin!"

When McGonagall finally got him in a seat next in his own house she continued down the list. No one could say they had ever seen such an eventful sorting as that. Oh what a sad day it was for Denise and Collin, who kept sending their brother dismayed looks. Seamus and Dean gave each other high fives. No one was more pleased than them to not have their pictures constantly taken. Ginny sent them scathing looks how could they be so cruel?

And then started Dumbledore's spiels about house unity, dangerous things, don't go into the forbidden forest, yada yada yada. Then he began the more interesting part of the speech. He was introducing the new teacher. "And I would like everyone to welcome Ms. Hayden Tayger. She will be our new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher this year." There was a round of polite applause and Ms. Tayger bowed for the crowd.

And just like that Dumbledore turned his back on his students, to go and talk with Hayden Tayger. No feast or anything, just talking to the new teacher. A lot of students were outraged.

Ginny had other things in mind though. She turned to Millicent and asked "Could you please please please, look after Cameron for me? I mean look at him, he'll probably snap like a twig with the likes of Pansy Parkinson and her cronies!" Millicent just grunted and cocked her head towards her own table. There was Cameron sitting beside Draco Malfoy having what looked like a pleasant chat about who knows what. Draco then proceeded to point at her and whispered something to Cameron. The two boys then giggled.

Ginny blinked. Millicent scratched a scab on her arm. Tom howled in anguish, he needed sustenance. The headmaster answered his pleas with a bashful smile. "I believe I have forgotten the most important part of the feast…. The food" With a wave of his wand the food appeared on the tables. There were many cries of joy from around the room and everyone dug in.

Ginny filled her plate, ate the food and then filled it again. Millicent was doing the same, up until the fourth plate, where she decided she was full. Ginny was going at it like she was an army of rabid squirrels deprived of nourishment for two weeks.

Ginny looked up from a mouthful of fruit salad and looked around at the people staring at her. "'Ut arf ooo ooking ah?" She then swallowed and annunciated her words more properly. "It's not like it's my fault I have ravenous other I have to eat for" The people around Ginny all gasped. She was eating for two! This of course could only mean one thing. Ginny Weasley was PREGNANT.

Millicent glanced down at the red head who was braiding and unbraiding her hair now. Millicent just rolled her eyes and stated "You are very self-destructive, you know that?" Ginny wasn't listening though; she was now wrapping hair around her fingers tightly in an attempt to curl it.

"What do you think Millicent? Should I start magically curling my hair? My aunt Gerillda has curly hair and she looks quite lovely. Do you think I should try?" Millicent only put her head in her hands and let out a disgruntled sigh. Poor Millicent, she had no idea what she got herself into when she decided to befriend the youngest Weasley for therest of theyear.

Millicent never got a chance to say anything because the Prefects were up and ordering all the students back to their dorms. So the entire population of people in the great hall under 18 began to shuffle out in droves towards their dorms.

Millicent turned and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and gave her a little shakes. "Ginny, if anyone says anything you find particularly rude to you, tell me." Ginny nodded like that was the simplest task ever and was going to turn to go but Millicent held fast. "And I don't count a girl calling your hair crap as something particularly rude" With that Millicent hefted herself out of the great hall with the rest of the Slytherin's.

Ginny stood where Millicent had left her befuddled. "Well what does she count as 'particularly rude' if someone insulting my hair isn't?" she asked no one in particular. Then began making her way out of the great hall and up the stairs towards her common room.

Tom didn't even bother to grace that question with an answer.

* * *

AN: Alright! Chapter four is done with. I gotta say, I'm surprised I made it this far. I'm pretty proud of myself. Another not so great chapter but I am learning. Maybe in later chapters it might even resemble something literary.

Anyways, next chapter will involve a lot more Draco, don't worry. And I'm to sure if I'm going to have Ginny face Luna in that chapter but hey, I'm kinda going with the flow. And yes I apologize for the lack of Tom again in this chapter, but I'll make I up to you by having a Tom contemplative chapter sooner or latter, kay?

Till next week (If I don't end up dying in a freak accident….)

MEOW-ZA

Mo

(PS: This chapter was a lot longer then the rest, excluding my rant at the top, so you'd better be happy!)


	5. How Snape snaps & Draco is in Lurve

A/N: Okay it has been awhile but I've been busy and my little inspiration bug died. (RIP Bugsworthington). Anyways I was going to put the story on Hiatus until I found Love Has its reasons by Catriana and I must say you inspired me to write some more... even though your stuff is good and mine is well... not so much. So thanks to all my reviewers again, you guys are best because you read stuff, making you all little geniuses (I never spell that word right so sorry :S)

On with the not so much long awaited 5th chapter of GO

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter, I wish I did because then I could bring Sirius back to life and I'd genetically engineer a Remus clone and keep him for my slave

* * *

Ginny Oblivious

Potions class. Ah, the complicated art of making goopy mixtures which can do anything from cure hangovers to giving you bat ears. Normally you would think that students would love this exciting class with the possibility to make wondrous things. You can be sure that at Beauxbatons and even Durmstang that the children really enjoy the task of fabricating a hiding sparkly liquid, alas the school our heroine is at is the famed Hogwarts and everyone knows that as fun as potions should be, with a teacher like professor Snape the fun level drops infinitely. And of course our Heroine has the unfortunate luck of being in Severus Snape's rival house, Gryffindor. And Ginny also has the inability to shut her trap for more than 5 minutes when big gossip has happened. Especially when her EX best friend is the gossip-ee.

Mixing Ginny's talking abilities and Snape's general dislike for her you can imagine the consequences. In other words Snape more or les having an aneurism.

"Ms. Weasley if you don't stop that diarrhea of the mouth soon, I will take 30 points from your house and banish you from my class for a week!" Severus roared angrily. He wasn't one to suddenly just snap like that but the blasted girl had driven him to it. It was her fault. At which point Snape realized he was thinking like a petulant child so he rubbed his temples then glared at the insufferable girl.

Ginny, albeit a little ditzy at times, wasn't a complete moron. Snape was giving her free license to talk, and the biggest consequence would be getting kicked out of the subject she does worst at. So that's what she did, talked, to the girls around her about how big a slut Luna now was. And girls asking if she had done anything too... risqué. Of course after her folly in the great hall Ginny was explained, by Millicent, that talking about eating for a ravenous other would likely make people think you were a) crazy as a lark or b) Pregnant. So Ginny felt she had to clear things up before that rumor got far too out of hand.

Ginny of course was ignoring the fact that Tom was attempting to tell her something. She heard something about class needed and OWLS but, feh who cares? Ginny didn't that was for sure.

Snape at this point had finally had enough, he stood up, stomped over to Ginny's table, grabbed her books and flung then out of the room. He then glared at her, challenging her to say anything more. Of course Ginny did, I mean how she could not what with Snape's hair being so greasy. She couldn't just leave him without her wonderful tips on hair care; she was really quite the expert. "You know professor, you should try using some baby powder on your roots, and it absorbs any extra greasy-ness" The red head offered with a pleasant smile.

Severus Snape had had enough. The damned impertinent girl... how dare she! In his own class! He'd show her, she'd get a whole bunch of failures on her OWLS, she'd see. Of course not wanting to look like a lunatic Snape just roared at her to get out of his sight and not come back until her mother had sent a letter apologizing for the girl's actions.

Ginny just nodded and flounced out the door, not looking back. Finally calming, Snape resumed his lesson plan "Alright, now turn to page 137, in the flower bud hog..." Snape was interrupted by cough at the door. He turned and glowered at Ginny Weasley for what seemed like the 100th time that day. "Yes Ms. Weasley what do I owe for this 42nd interruption of my class today?"

Ginny just beamed. "Sorry Professor but I was wondering. If I'm not in your class anymore until my mother sends that letter, does that mean I don't have to do the 4 foot essay on Manticore horns?" Snape gritted his teeth. And gave her a 'what-do-you-think-you-flaming-retard?' look. Ginny hesitated but smiled anyway "I'll take that as a no I guess" and she trotted off again.

Snape was crying inside. Why was it the Weasley children were always giving him a hard time? Even Percy, who a student extraordinaire was a pain in his ass, what with the boys constant correcting of him. God! He was just glad that just two more years with the youngest one and he'd be free forever. Although, he would have to try that baby powder thing...

(Outside in a random hallway)

"Ginny how could you! If you don't take your OWLS, or worse fail them, you'll be ineligible to take your NEWTS next year! And then you'll be unable to do anything worthwhile in the Wizarding world, you may as well become an uneducated muggle! Because that will be about your equal!" Cried the masculine voice inside the girls head. Really, Tom wasn't so much concerned with Ginny's fast approaching adulthood crisis as he was about him finally taking over her body and going off to join Voldemort and rising to power and all that. Ginny of course didn't really bother to notice or care.

"Oh Tom, it doesn't really matter. You know I wish to be a fashion designer model, what would I need some stupid potions tests for?" Of course Tom found that highly improbable, what with Ginny only being about 5'7 and looking very plain. But who was he to crush the dreams of his vassal. Oh yes, he was the future Dark Lord, silly him.

"Ha Ha Ha, don't make me laugh" Ginny was about to quip how technically he did just laugh but Tom kept going "You a model? I mean look at yourself, your eyebrows are too thick, your cheek bones stand out too much and don't even get me started on you chin! Your arms arm short and your legs are thick, you have strong shoulders and quite a bit of bum. Your breasts are too big for a model and your taste in fashion is abominable. With your bone structure I'd stick to athletics." And that was that.

Ginny blinked, she had to prove him wrong! "But my bracelet look at it, it is very chic, you know retro funky" She then paused and let the last part of Tom's critique sink in. "hey you think I'm a good athlete? Oh Tom, Thank you! Do you think I'd make a good chaser? I hope I do! I like the way my hair in its nice little ponytail bobs in the wind and..." She was cut off by clucking coming from behind her.

"Tsk, I never would have thought I'd see the day when the youngest Weasley went absolutely nutters but here it is" Draco Malfoy said with a self satisfied smirk. Ginny stared at him dumbly. "What no Millicent to protect you from big bad Draco? Mmm, what a shame..." He then took a few long strides and backed Ginny against a wall. He looked down at her and smirked again and Ginny just kept on staring at him funny. Draco chuckled "I know, I know, you've probably never been this close to any man before but trust me Ginny, I will..." he was cut off by Ginny suddenly leaning in very close to him.

"How the cheese do you know what my name is?" Draco just looked startled. What? He was in the middle of seducing her and she wanted to know how she knew his name. Okay, she might be a bit crazy or very stupid but he could deal with that later.

"Shh, all secrets will be revealed soon, don't worry Ginny" Draco murmured leaning in closer fisting a hand in her hair. At this point you think the boy would notice how the red heads eyes suddenly turned red, but no, he was to bust staring at the goal of her lips ( Which might Ginny add are very nice and bow like, she was very proud of them.) So Draco also didn't notice the fist forming and coming straight for his jaw.

CRACK! Ginny's hand connected with the left side of Draco's face and he was sent backwards holding the already bruised area and keeping blood from his mouth hitting the floor. He looked stunned at the girl in front of him who went from looking tense and murderous to just plain bewildered. Draco shot up and glared at her. "How dare you touch my face in a non passionate way with your hand! You are bloody nutters, God, I bet your nut case brother has some spell on you that makes you hit any guy that was trying to come on to you! That's the last time I try that!" With a huff Draco proceeded to turn and march down the hallway to the infirmary, how was he going to explain this one to Mme Pomfrey? He truly was there far too many times.

Ginny blinked "I don't think I'm nutters... Do you Tom? I mean sure there is you... but I'm not CRAZY crazy am I?"

Tom sighed "Ginny you fool, don't you ever wonder why boys get fed up with you?" Ginny blinked again "because maybe you don't realize when they are trying to come on to you" Ginny made a sound as if she didn't agree "Oh for the love of... Ginny what was Malfoy just doing now?"

"He was yelling at me because I'm nutters and saying something about a spell that Ron cast but he didn't because he would get in MONDO trouble" Ginny answered and was going to continue but was stopped by Tom.

"Yes Ginny he did do that but what else?"

"He got a bloody lip"

"And--"

"Ummm... He knows my name?"

Tom was quite fed up, "Ginny! He was trying to kiss you and make out with you and all those other things you teenagers today do! As in he was coming on to you!"

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised

Tom just growled, how was he going to deal with this girl if she was constantly trying her hardest to not see the world around her?

* * *

A/N:

So that took forever and I'm sorry, It isn't as good as my third chapter I don't think and not as amusing as my 2nd chapter. I believe I am getting progressively worse at this or I'm just getting lazier. But its summertime and I have to do something that doesn't just let my brain cells die or got to waste absorbing too much Buffy. I would like some more feedback though; it's always good to see that your story is read. If you do that maybe I'll come out with the 6th chapter sooner, eh?

Meow-za

Mo


	6. Where for art thou fair reviewer?

To all who take the time to read my junk,

Alright guys, I love you dearly and I'm sure that there are people who read this story but come on! A tiny bit of feedback would be greatly apprieciated. I even updated a new chapter for you! breaks down in tears I've even decided to make a little plot revision. Tweaking here and there and making Tom's role more significant and Luna's 30 less meaningful. I hate it when authors give an ultimatum (making me a HUGE hypocrite, meh) but it seems like I'm going to have to. I want two new reviews before I update chapter 6. So in the mean time I'll sit back and replay all the Ledgends of Zelda I have, while eating maple flavoured shreddies. So Come one come all, its just a click of a button at the bottom of this page!

Also I don't care if their flames, you know I just want some recognition... It would be kinda nice...Even negative reinforcement is good!

(Side Note: Look I know that this story is written worse that what a dyslexic amputee chimp could do, but hey its my first story and I really don't want to get discouraged with my first story so guys, pretty pretty plase with a strawberry smothered in lime yogurt on top?)


	7. What to do when a boy wants your pants

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! You guys are the most roxxors I have ever known! I mean if I had known that all I had to do was ask more "forcefully" I would have, can I just say you all rock my socks off! I mean you gave me 12 reviews! 12! I have to do my happy dance, but I'll get to that Later. So I was reading my **_12 _**reviews :D And I'll sum up all opions in this paragraph right now. EEEEE! you like it! and you think I'm funny :S thats so cool. Yes I realize that the story really didn't seem to be goign anywhere... I'm trying to set it on the right path but I can't even imagine what my next chapter is going to be like... I proimse I will stop with the Zelda (nuts, and I was almost done Wind Waker too) I'll think about the Beta offer. So again thank you guys you rock, I lum oooo! and all that.

(I'm writing this late and on word pad so sorry for any big mistakes if anything hits me tommorrow as being really weird I'll come fix it kay?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah...

* * *

Chapter 6

**What to do when a boy wants your pants**

****

"He WHAT?" Millicent screeched, her face turning a robust red and spit flying from her mouth, arms a flapping and her feet stomping and the damp ground early Saturday morning in front of the pristine mer people infested lake. Ginny had just told her about Draco Malfoy's attempt at coming on to her in the hallway. While being miffed at the fact that the DRACO Malfoy had tried to hook up with her, Ginny was very proud of the fact that he had tried to seduce her. So when she had gotten back to her room the other day, skipping charms of course, she had looked in the mirror and did her super model posses, wich were very fab.

Millicent of course was not seeing it her way. She had called him all insults she could think of in 30 seconds and then went ranting and raving about what a man whore that boy was. Ginny was getting, again, quite offended. If Draco was a 'man whore' as Millicent had so eloquently put it, then that meant that he had probably done that to her because he had the cosmic horn... Blimey! She had to consult Tom, he'd know what to say! (Insert Ironic overtone here)

"Tom, do you think that Draco thought I was pretty or do you think he just wanted to get in something's pants?" Ginny asked putting on her best 'I-am-pitiful-so-to-be-human-you-must-take-pity-on-me' voice. Ginny hasn't quite figured out that the extent of Tom's pity is about that small little poke in his heart when he heard that they wouldn't be making brush bombs for the artistically gifted. He really felt bad for those poor sops, I mean, giving a magical bomb in the form of a brush to muggles was so much fun espeically when the muggle decided to bring the brush close to his face to inspect it when it began vibrating. the ministry of magic were such fud ruckers.

"He wanted in your pants Ginny-love" He said curtly. Ginny didn't take the hint.

"Well yes that was obvious" Ginny didn't mention that it had to be explained to her what Malfoy had attempted to do to her "but do you think that he did it becasue he wanted to get in a pretty person pants or just a good love making?" She said the last part in a soft whisper. I mean sex is a dirty thing, thats what she had been told and you were supposed to refer to it in a thou art holier then I type of way.

Tom was appauled. Love making? Ergh, stupid naive git. Ginny really was quite dumb when it came to certain things, espeically when it came to boys. You'd think that with the conscious of a boy talking in your head that you'd be evry good at understanding them, but not Ginny, nope, she was hopeless. tom was about to say a scathing comment when Ginny's body was abruptly shaken.

Millicent had stopped ranting about 2 minutes ago and noticed that Ginny was having a...conversation with herself? Okay... creepy. So when Ginny started to look like a kicked puppy, Millicent stepped up and shook her, hard. Ginny snapped out of it in a nano second. She looked up at Millicent and gave her a quizical expression. Which involved pouting, which Ginny was good at, she looked lovely with her lower lip sticking out in just the subtle way...

"Erm, Ginny what was that all about?" Ginny smiled, Millicent was so silly, she was about to answer when an angry screech could be heard coming fomr the castle.

Both girls looked in the direction of the sound and saw Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood standing there. Draco was looking quite the ass and Luna was on her knee's sobbing and looking up and screaming something at him every once in awhile. Draco looked like he finally had given up trying to reason with the girl, pointed towards Ginny and Millicent, said something loudly and stalked off.

Millicent seemed to be seeing red at that point. she turned to Ginny and told her to wait there and jetted after Malfoy with nothing but the thoughts of Jerk, Hit, Kill, Feed to cat, burn cat poo and vaporize ashes. While Millicent was plotting the death of Malfoy, Luna had decided to pick herslef off the ground and trotted towrds Ginny. When they got close enough, ginny could see that Luna had either been crying for awhile or that she had really bad alergies... Ginny knew that Luna was allergic to ragweed (which is very common in the Fall), so she was about to offer to take Luna to see Mme Pomfrey, but Tom reminded her that she was supposed to hate her so she stopped herself.

Luna finally got enough ahold of her emotions and croaked out "You suck you stupid jerk! He was mine, I wouldn't have been a loser anymore! I was going to be famous but you had to come along and ruin it." Ginny didn't bother mentioning that she was older that Luna by 4 months so technicall she didn't come along, since she was there first "I mean we would have been a power couple! Me with my pixie like face and him with his regal nose! " Luna then sighed. She went from angry and belligerent to wistful in mere seconds.

Ginny was annoyed but couldn't express herself how she wanted to, so she aksed the meanest person she knew for help, Tom was very good at scathing insults "It must just kill you that rich boy picked lil 'ol me over you" Ginny said with her nose in the air. Luna looked shocked, since when did have comebacks? "You really should look in to not being such a social climber and learn your place, and you really need to stop the clingy thing. Guys are very annoyed with that sort of thing. And who can blame Draco for wanting me? I mean look at me, and look at you, you're just sooooooo plain" Ginny finished with a Tom-esque sneer. She didn't sneer to often so she would prbably need to go and pactice that in a mirror, so it wasn't so awkward.

Instead of Luna looking more downcast, like Tom and Ginny expected, she began to laugh... hysterically. It was the type of laugh where you are laughing so hard your sides hurt and you pee yourself. It was really quite disturbing. Luna finsihed then grinned at Ginny "You think he wants you?" She said while poking Ginny in the shoulder, Tom growled at her. "He doesn't want you per se. What he wants is to be on the good side of the girl who gets to become The Dark Lord's protegee." Ginny gave Luna a blank look. Tom seemed to have stopped thinking for a minute. Luna just gave one last sarcatic laugh and flounced away.

Ginny sat down becasue her legs didn't seem to work anymore. Finally after a minute she got her throat working again "Tom... whats a protegee?" The screams of a 16 year old boy filtering through the crisp morning air as a 17 year old thug beat the crap out of him.

Tom was too busy doing a happy dance to care.

* * *

Again I love you, review more. Dunno if you guys noticed but I updated REALLY quick after I read all the good stuff. Keep doing it my friends!

Mewo-za


	8. Why can't I think without you?

AN: Alright, so its been what 2 months?...ooopsie. But I'm sorry I started to write this chapter then the 6th book came out... and you know what? That book screwed over my entire plot thing... And here I was planning on making my first story non AU, jeebus damn JK Rowling, messing up my plot. But sorry guys, since the book came out I've been in an artistic fump. So I started watching Buffy again... that didn't work, I turned to anime, Ya that sucked too. I read my Georgia Nicholson books over and over and that failed and now I'm watching Naruto and I must say, Wooo, I gotta get into more artistic fumps... GAH Joking! no glaring! Sorry. But if there is anyone to thank for getting my but in gear its Tangerine Fox, Who made me realize that although I'm no Chris Rock I do have quite the sense of humour. And Fox, sorry for the homework ruining thing. Ooopsie.

Anyway you people are probably expecting an epic chapter but since I'm getting back into the whole Wooo write story thingie... yeah this chapter is going to be short, next chapter will be long and pleasing though, I promise! And yes thanks to the person who invented this Hogwarts-y world, my fic went from slightly improbable to down right never gonna happen so it AU, righti-o.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sorry JK, you ain't getting anything outta my 87.23$ HA!

Lets get it on!

Ginny Oblivious 8

The library, no, the Hogwarts library. Full of extensive knowledge for magic users young and old. Spell books of every kind fill the shelves most accessible to students, Historical epics fill the spot near ancient runes, Fantasy novels by great wizard authors hover in wait for the right person to open them up. The forbidden books are locked away deep within the library as not to be used by students. Heck there's even a section on adult novels stcked behind Mme Pince.

But our heroine wanted none of these, no she had a dictionary of all words in all languages infront of her. She was working hard searching for her word, that elusive word that made no sense. Sadly her brain-mate was off beaming and dancing to care what Ginny was doing.

Finally with a cry of a 'Eureka!' and I menacing glare from Pince, Ginny found the word she was looking for and read it once, was confused and read it again out loud "Protegee: A woman or girl whose welfare, training, or career is promoted by an influential person" She still didn't get it. She tried and tried but it still made no sense. Her parents looked after welfare, and she was being trained by her teachers and she had never had a career before so did that mean... Yes that was it! Dumbledoore! She was going to be his protogee, he was going to protect her from the Dark Lord! Ha she was a genius! She would go to Dumbledoore now and ask what training she should fufill to truly protect herself. Becasue in Ginny's head Protogee is equal to protecting I mean the both started with Pro, anyone could get confused...eh who are we kidding?

So with a determined stride Ginny made her way towards the headmasters office. Where she eventally got stuck because she realized she didn't know the password... "Crackers!" she groaned. Then she realized that she had an evil genius locked in her head, why not ask him what it is. "Hey Tom! Whats the password?"

Tom Finally stopping his happy jig seemed to bounce in response "What password?"

Ginny sighed, why was she the only smart one here? "The password to dumbledoores office stupid!"

Tom materialized to her left and tapped his chin "I dunno, how would I know? Its not like I can...HEY, did you just insult me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes " No duh! And you always say you kn ow everything and..." She paused realizing something was amiss. It was strange it was like the air was...diffrent. She couldn't put her finger on it and she furrowed her brow in anoyance. Tom raised a brow at her, looking amused... wait amused? wasn't it suppsed to be irritation at this point, Tom hated it when she stopped mid sentence. "You! you're happy! Whats wrong with you, wheres the Oh-Muffin-Cry-Me-A-River whining bout being stuck in my head" She jabbed dramatically at her forehead but ended up stabbing herself with her thumbnail. "owwww, is it bleeding?" she asked rubbing it.

Tom sighed, no one could ruin his mood like Ginny. "Yes I am, everything is perfect and I do not whine. Why do you need to get into that" he pointed at the gargoyle but was really gesturing at the secret staircase. "What do we need from Dumb-door" He spat out the last bit in a bit of a tiff.

Ginny was still rubbing her head and glared at him "Because, I need to talk to him about being his protogee."

Tom blinked, he was doing claculations in his head, there was no way anyone could have messed something up that bad in one hour. Not even Ginny, of course she may just be confused... that happened alot. "You mean not see him becasue you belong to Voldemort, right?"

"No, hes going to protet me from Voldemort, you know be his protogee against Voldy" Ginny responded huffed

Tom looked at her... The way her mind works... it was just too weird, he'd been in there for quite a few years and he still didn't get her. "No you ninny, we're going to Voldemort, my FUTURE self, to train under him and become the next Dark Wiz---itch, you know conquer the world and all that, you go to Dumby and he'll right kill you."

Ginny blinked, absorbing the information... So if they went to Voldie they got to rule the world, go to Dumbledoore and get punished or in real big trouble for something she didn't do. Hmmm, choices choices. On one side she'd get in alot of trouble for keeping the whole crazy future murderer in her head and not telling abybody and her Mum would send multiple Howlers and the other side... She'd be a proverbial goddess ruling the world with her iron fist and Tom's silver tongue and besides she'd finally get that pony she always wanted... Pony or Howler from Mum... Alrighty the world it is. "So this means no headmaster office right?"

Tom grinned "Right, we'll contact the dark side somehow and by christmas break, we'll be flying high ubder the tutelage of me...creepy older me."

Ginny nodded and was about to answer when Professor Snape boomed from behind her "Get away from that statue and get your keester to the infirmary Ms Weasley, We'd like to talk to you about Ms Bullstrode and Mr Malfoy." He stood there all dark and mysterious like... Made Ginny kinda uncomfortable. Smarmy Git, when she ruled the world he'd so be fed to electric eels and then revived so she could do it again... ooooh devious plan!

End Chapter 8

AN: Oooooh, betcha didn't think I was going to make her turn to the dark side. :D You'll just have to read and see. It has also always been a dream of mine for Snape to say keester and I made him so now I'm pretty elated. Anyways not my best work... rather crappy actually. So tune in next time for Ginny Oblivious chapter 9. You'll get to see/read about Draco being beat up. And the plot will thicken about Toms plan and Gawd am I tired... darn grandparents being here... yeah, they're visiting, JOY!

Ta ta fer now!

Meow-za


End file.
